


Breathe - OumaSai

by Kapdixo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: FTM, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Saihara has a secret. Ouma, however, has one too.





	Breathe - OumaSai

"Whew." Saihara sighed, unbuttoning his shirt. "Getting sore." He pulled his binder over his head. "That feels so much better." He rubbed his ribs. 

What if someone found out? What would they say? What would they think? 

Saihara shuddered at the thought. No one could know, ever. He had almost told Akamatsu, but never got the chance. He fought the urge to cry over her death for the hundredth time. It wasn't his fault. It was nobody's fault.

"SAIHARA-CHAAAAAAN!" The door burst open, revealing none other than Ouma. 

Didn't he lock the damn door?!

"GET OUT!" Saihara shouted, but the damage was already done.

"Saihara-chan?" Ouma slowly approached him.

"Go away!" He covered his chest. "Just go away!"

"Oh my god, are you trans?!" he asked excitedly.

"Don't tell!" Saihara begged. "Please, please don't!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh, my beloved Saihara-chan." Ouma stepped closer until he backed him against a wall. "Of course I'm going to tell everyone!"

"No," he sobbed. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"That's obviously a lie! I would never!" He squished his cheeks. "I'm not THAT mean. I think you're really brave to be able to do something like this!"

"You do?" Saihara opened his eyes.

"Of course!" Ouma raised a finger to his lips. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"I guess so." He flinched back as he unbuttoned his shirt. "What are you doing?!"

"Almost got it! And...tada!" He dropped it, revealing his own binder. "I guess we're more alike than I thought!"

"Ouma-kun, this..." Saihara couldn't speak. 

"You take testosterone injections too, Saihara-chan?" Ouma giggled. 

"My uncle paid for them, yeah." He blushed profusely as he took off his binder.

"I should've done this an hour ago anyways." He inhaled and made a noise of content. "Feels good. Heh, mine are bigger than yours. You're lucky, it can be hard to hide mine."

"Are you serious right now?" Saihara ran his hand down his torso.

"Nishishi, I sure am! Can't fake these double D's! That's a lie, they're C's." Ouma seemed almost proud. "But Saihara-chan, are you afraid the T will wear off while we're in here?"

"Yes." He rubbed his arm. "Would they notice?"

"Probably." He suddenly locked the door. "Can't have anyone else seeing. Plus we both have our shirts off, which is suspicious enough." His smile turned mischievous. "You were touching my chest."

"Sorry!" Saihara squeaked.

"Now I gotta get you back!" Ouma started running his hands along his bare skin. "Oh my god, you have abs!"

"Cut that out, I'm ticklish!" He laughed until he was breathless and collapsed against him.

"You okay?" He helped him stand up.

"Yeah, I'm good. I needed that." Saihara couldn't fight the grin on his face. "Thanks, Ouma-kun."

"For what?" Ouma tilted his head.

"All of this." He grunted as he was pushed onto the bed. "What are you doing?!" Their chests pressed against each other, causing him to blush.

"You're welcome," he whispered in his ear. "If you ever need to talk, come find me."

"Uh, noted." Saihara stiffened at the kiss he received on his neck. "Ouma-kun?"

"Mmhmm?" Ouma hummed. "What is it?"

"What was that for?" He covered his mouth.

"I like you!" He played with his hair. "I like you enough that you can become my second-in-command."

"Oh?" Saihara looked amused. 

"But I'm a liar." Ouma poked his nose. "Maybe someday, and that's the truth."

"Whatever you say." He fell asleep not long after.

"Goodnight, my beloved Saihara-chan." He snuggled up against him.


End file.
